


Definitely New

by Settiai



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e05 Rm w/a Vu, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-25
Updated: 2003-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle takes the time to really look at Cordelia's new apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely New

Doyle let his gaze drift around the room, an uncertain expression making its way onto his face. The wall with the body buried inside of it was long gone, making the apartment seem even nicer than before. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was still off about the place.

He started as a hand suddenly placed itself on his shoulder, gently pushing him out of the doorway.

"It's definitely new, isn't it?"

His attention focused on Cordelia's back as she pushed past him, his frown quickly changing into an appreciative grin.

"That it is, princess. That it is."


End file.
